


Sweaters and Other Things

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Hyuuga loves Christmas bc reasons, Izuki knits Hyuuga a sweater despite hating Christmas, Knitting, M/M, its so gay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Who knew a hand-knitted Christmas sweater could lead to so much more?
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 4





	Sweaters and Other Things

“Here you go,” Izuki mumbled, shoving the well-wrapped box in Hyuuga’s face. The captain stared at the present, covered beautifully in bright red paper tied with a green bow.

“What even-” he started, but Izuki cut him through.

“Just open it,” he growled.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows. “But you _hate_ Christmas.”

“Yeah, and you love it.” Izuki replied, studiously avoiding Hyuuga’s statement. “Just open it, okay?”

“O… kay.” Hyuuga glanced suspiciously at his best friend, but complied, carefully loosening the ribbon and opening the folded wrapping paper. A white box sat inside, and Hyuuga opened it slowly to find red knitted cloth.

He frowned, taking the cloth out slowly and shaking it out. It was a sweater – a _Christmas_ sweater. Hand-knitted, by the looks of it, with snowmen all over the front.

Hyuuga looked at the sweater, then at Izuki. Then at the sweater, and back at Izuki.

“I-” The words stuck in his throat, and his eyes grew wet. “You-”

Izuki looked at the ground, shifting his feet. “Yeah. Merry Christmas, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga lifted the sweater, pressing it to his face and breathing in the smell of wool. “Thank you so much, man,” he said in a choked tone. Izuki, who _hated_ Christmas for a passion (and with good reason) had gone all the way to buy him a sweater.

No – wait – Hyuuga remembered catching a glimpse of Izuki’s hands earlier. His _reddened_ hands.

“You _knitted_ this for me,” he stated aloud, only half believing it.

Izuki shrugged. “It was the only time your mom would sober up, and she’d knit you a sweater. I thought it might be a nice thing to – to remind you of her better side.”

“Nice thing?” Hyuuga found the words intensely difficult to get out past the lump in his throat. “I – Izuki, you – this is the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thanks so much!” He wiped away the happy tears that were collecting his eyes, gratitude eclipsing shame at crying in public.

“It’s no biggie,” Izuki said, looking away. “Anyways, I have to get home.”

“I – no, wait. Tell me some way I can give you something, too.” Hyuuga said, grabbing his shoulder. He couldn’t just let Izuki go without giving him something in return for this fantastic gift.

“No, really, it’s fine!” Izuki reassured him. “I hate Christmas, remember? I don’t want anything. Please.”

“No.” Hyuuga insisted, holding his best friend in place. “Come on, there must be something I can give you.”

But Izuki shook his head firmly. “Really, there’s nothing. Your return to basketball after that disaster in middle school was the greatest gift you could’ve given me.”

Hyuuga sighed. “Fine. But at least let me give you this.”

And without stopping to think too much about it, he leaned forward and kissed Izuki’s forehead.

“There,” he said quietly, pulling away with scarlet cheeks. “That’s… the best way to express affection I know.”

Izuki’s face remained completely passive, cool and emotionless.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Hyuuga started to panic internally.

_Did I just weird him out? Oh, no. I screwed up. I screwed up having a fucking crush on my guy best friend –_

His thoughts were interrupted by chapped lips on his, pressing softly at first and then harder, with unbridled passion. And Hyuuga couldn’t help but kiss back with the same heat, hand slipping upwards to cup Izuki’s nape and tilt him further upwards into the lip-lock.

When Izuki pulled away, he looked cool and unruffled as usual. It was Hyuuga who was blushing like a schoolgirl, left standing there as Izuki calmly walked away in the direction of his home.

* * *

The next morning, a rolled-up ball of paper hit Hyuuga in the back of the head. He picked it up with an annoyed frown, unwrapping it to see in neat kanji the words, ‘So are we doing this dating thing or what?’ He whirled, annoyance replaced by excitement, to see Izuki smiling widely with his eyebrows raised in query. (Ha!)

Hyuuga nodded so fast that his head almost fell off. Izuki grinned and beckoned for him to follow; Hyuuga did, straightening the sweater Izuki had given him as he went.

It was perfect, just like its maker. He’d have to use that, see if he could get Izuki blushing for once. With a devilish smile, Hyuuga tailed his new boyfriend to class.

He had some late Christmas surprises to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> soft bois being soft  
> also I write so much blushy Izuki. Let Hyuuga be the damsel for once lmao


End file.
